


Mr. Wolf

by orionwrotethis



Series: Baby Twilight [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Father-Son Relationship, Not Beta Read, i was desperate okay, i wrote this in a day, kid twilight, lol i’m really bad at writing, on my notes app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionwrotethis/pseuds/orionwrotethis
Summary: Was he panicking? Maybe, but who wouldn’t panic at the sight of your right hand man (emphasis on the man part) shrunk down to the size of an eight year old. And maybe with the mind of an eight year old.-ive been seeing a lot of kid wild aus and i needed a kid twilight fic so i made one
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Baby Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064393
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158
Collections: Linked Universe Kid Fics





	Mr. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy linked universe nation 
> 
> i was recently sucked into zelda brainrot and then i found out about linked universe and i’ve been hooked ever since
> 
> as i mentioned in the summary, i wanted kid twilight. especially since like he rlly ain’t got a backstory it just looked like so much fun to write. so i used my personal headcanons for baby twi and maybe i’ll write more if anyone’s interested but like lowkey my writing style is all over the place and i describe it as word vomit
> 
> i’m really bad at describing scenes i see in my mind and prefer writing dialogue so hopefully this fic ain’t that bad to read ahskdhdk 
> 
> also i’m posting this on mobile so sorry if the formatting is wack i have no intentions of reading this again after i post it :’D
> 
> enjoy !!

Was he panicking? Maybe, but who wouldn’t panic at the sight of your right hand man (emphasis on the man part) shrunk down to the size of an eight year old. And maybe with the mind of an eight year old. 

It doesn’t help that this eight year old is not talking or looks ready to bite the hand of anyone closer than three feet from him. 

So yeah, Time was panicking just a bit. 

Not that he had any plans on letting the rest of the Links know. No, Time wore a mask (figuratively) of calm in light of Twilight’s predicament. 

It was as if he were parting the red sea when he approached the group. A hush fell upon the heroes as Time slowly walked towards the young hylian. 

The eldest had a plan of action for what to do. He had some experience with children who came to the farm back home. Of course Malon was always better at handling them but he could make due with the wants and needs of kids. 

However that plan went out the window the second Twilight caught sight of Time. 

A small gasp and an whispered “Mr. Wolf!” left the boy. He immediately jumped up from his defensive crouch position to running up to Time with his arms raised. 

Almost instinctively, Time swiftly picked up the boy. He was still confused at the name “Mr. Wolf” but he went with it, deciding that he’d figure that mystery out later. First was this mystery, his protege being small enough to hold in his arms. He was surprisingly light, a stark difference from the stocky young man he’d been traveling with for the past few months, and his legs couldn’t wrap fully around Time’s waist. The older hero decided that it was definitely because the kid had short legs and not because other reasons. 

“Hey Pup,” Time kept his voice quieter. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Twilight whimpered pathetically into the nape of his neck. Not ideal but he might be able to work with it. 

“Okay okay it’s alright. Can you use your words so maybe I can help?” The older hero began rocking the boy in his arms in hopes of relieving some of the tension that had built up. 

After a moment of silence and seven pairs of eyes staring with their breaths held, waiting for anything to happen, Twilight lifted his head. 

The boy looked Time directly in the eye and no one else. He gently removed his arms from around the hero’s neck and began signing with his hands a bit sloppily. 

“People scary,” was all his signed before his nose was once again buried in the crook of Time’s neck. 

Thankfully, Twilight had spilt a bit about himself as a child to his mentor. Not much but enough to understand what the kid might’ve been alluding to. 

“Ah, yes, I think I might have a solution for that.” His voice was still soft as he took his gaze off the boy in his arms to the rest of his boys. “Twi— er, Link and I are going to go on a little walk together. If you boys wanna get camp set up and maybe start some dinner I think that’d be much appreciated, yeah?”

The group remained silent for a beat before Wind spoke up. “Aye aye captain!” he exclaimed and grabbed the two closest heroes to drag along with him away from Time and Twilight. The two unfortunate heroes being Wild and Four with the others trailing behind. 

The other two began walking in the opposite direction. Time had no intentions of going too far from the group, just far enough that Twilight would be comfortable. 

“Pup? You wanna talk now?”

Twilight slowly nodded, slowly removing himself from hiding. 

“‘m sorry mis’er,” was the first thing to come out of the kid’s mouth. His eyes were also watering as if he was willing himself to not let the tears to spill over. It was a pitiful sight really, so Time started rubbing soft circles on his back as they sat down at the base of a tree. 

“Shh, it’s alright. No need to apologize, let’s try to figure out how to fix this. Do you remember anything?”

“Hm, I went to bed in the treehouse Mr. Rusl let’s me sleep in an’ then I woke up with a lot of people. They were talkin’ too much Mr. Wolf, why they talk so much?”

A small chuckle escaped Time that caused Twilight’s cheeks to turn red. 

“I guess they are a nosey bunch,” he chuckled again. “But I will say they just wanted to make sure you were okay. It scary seeing you like this and I know you might not understand now but we aren’t used to you being small.”

“‘m not small!” somehow, Twilight’s cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. “Mr. Rusl said I’ve gotten taller since he met me! An’ ‘m taller than the Mr. Mayor’s girl and she said she’s prolly old’r than me!”

A hand found itself tussling the boy’s hair in good nature. “I believe it Pup,” Time started. “What about your parents? Where are they?”

The boy immediately tensed once again, breaking eye contact with Time and worrying his lips between his teeth. “Pa never liked me and Mama didn’t like magic so they took me to the forest.” 

“Oh kiddo, I’m sorry. If it’s any condolence,” Time paused the Twilight’s puzzled face at the word. “If it makes you feel better, I like you a lot. And I know the rest of the boys do too.”

His protege’s face lit up at that. “I know Mr. Wolf! That’s when I met you and you took me to Mr. Rusl and now I get to live in a treehouse! You don’t ‘member?”

“I don’t but if you remember than that’s good enough for the both of us, right?” 

Twilight shyly nodded, face blushing once again. There was a soft lull of silence between the two, quickly interrupted by a rumbling stomach. 

“‘m sorry!” Twilight hid his face in his hands, definitely not the reaction Time expected but that was yet another mystery to solve after they figured this mess out. 

The older hero readied the boy to be picked up again as he made his way to his feet. 

“No more apologizing Pup, not unless it’s necessary. You have every right to be hungry, it’s been quite a day.”

A gentle smile found itself onto Time’s face. His protege was an interesting child to say the least. The only thing he could compare the little one to was a runt puppy which is sorta fitting for him. It did spur a lot of questions that he’d want to ask older Twilight, but perhaps he’d have more luck getting answers from this shrunken down version of him. If he was being honest, this was the most Time had ever heard about his pup’s childhood, not including the ranching he talked often about. Nevermind that for now, Time began his trek back to the rest of the group. 

“Pup?”

Twilight hummed. 

“Did the other boys introduce themselves?”

The boy in his arms shook his head. 

“I’ll tell you their names now then, so it’s not to scary talking to all of them.”

He hummed again. 

“So the one with the long hair is called Wild and he cares about you very much. I think he’d like a nice big hug when you see him. And then the one with the big blue scarf is Warriors. Sky also has something that looks like a scarf but it’s white. The two shortest are Wind and Four. Wind wears a blue shirt and Four has a headband. Then there’s Legend in the red shirt and Hyrule with the brown hair.”

“Do they all ‘ave funny names?”

“I guess so yeah. They’re all actually nicknames because we’re all called Link, just like you.”

Twilight’s eyes grew wide. 

“Really?!”

“Mhm. We have funny names too. Everyone calls you Twilight but if you don’t want to be called that I’ll let them know to call you Link.”

“Twilight’s fine. What’s your funny name?”

“You can call me Time, Pup.”

The two stood at the edge of the tree line, staring at where the group had set up camp. They all moved around so domestically with practiced ease. Time loved his boys dearly and this was a lovely reminder of their little found family. 

For the first time since seeing him, Time set down Twilight, letting the boy walk the rest of the way towards the group. They’d get down to the bottom of what happened to Twilight, just after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any grammatical errors feel free to point them out i’m dyslexic and lazy agsjdhd
> 
> like i said if anyone’s interested i might write me idk i’ve never actually played a zelda game by myself, i grew up watching me older brother play to i’m a bit shaky on the details of each game but i could prolly bullshit my way thru agsjdhdk
> 
> or if you just wanna talk about my kid twilight headcanons in the comments i will gladly talk all day long about him i have so many thoughts, head full


End file.
